Mu Zhen
Mu Zhen was a Sect Elder of Seven Moons Sect of the eleventh line. Appearance He was an old man wearing white robes.Ch. 1382 Personality Mu Zhen was very arrogant. His noble status of a Sect Elder in Seven Moons Sect turned his prideful actions into a habit. He was familiar with his own demeanor, and he did not feel even the slightest bit of discomfort behaving in such a way.Ch. 1401 Background He was one of the thirteen Sect Elders and was in charge of the eleventh line in Seven Moons Sect. He also guarded the thirteenth formation of Dao Divinity Shadow Descension Rune. History Book 7 Together with other Sect Elders and Great Sect Elder Dao Han, Mu Zhen was watching annual promotion trail for inner sect. When Su Ming's performance, who possessed Wang Tao, drew attention of many sect elders. Sect Elder Lan divinated very prosperous future for this Wang Tao and the sect on Dao Han's request.Ch. 1384 After Ye Long passed seventh formation of Dao Divinity Shadow Descension Rune, Su Ming agreed to his challenge.Ch. 1395 When Su Ming was challenging the thirteenth formation of Dao Divinity Shadow Descension Rune, Dao Shadow of Sect Elder Mu Zhen showed up, because he was guarding it.Ch. 1400 He showed incredible arrogance and advised him to give up. For Sect Elder Lan Lan, he agreed to give Su Ming three chances to attack and he would not retaliate. If he would make him take half a step back, Su Ming would pass. With one attack, Su Ming roced him to take dozens of steps. Flabbergasted Sect Elder Mu just disappeared. His act of clearing the formations had even caught the attention of other Sect Elders in the fifth layer of Beyond the Sky. Lan Lan was watching him too.Ch. 1403 In next 40 years, some disciples started disappear and cracks started to appear in the sky above the sect. Sect Elder Mu investigated this matter, but he only reported it to Great Sect Elder Dao Han. Eventually the mountains of the sect were covered in cracks. Council of Elders was held. It was revealed One Dao Sect sent threats to hand over all the disciples they took in the last 2 cycles of 60 years or they declare war.Ch. 1404 Decision of all 13 Great Sect Elders was to fight. The sect was to be sealed and defended. Great Sect Elder Dao Han acted as garrison and activated the protective Rune. This was because Su Ming was the most valuable person in Seven Moons Sect. In 3 years, One Dao Sect launched invasion.Ch. 1405 All 13 Sect Elders fought enemies surrounding them.Ch. 1406 Great Dao Paragon Sen Mu offered a bet. After Su Ming killed Tian He, members of One Dao Sect were killed and Sen Mu just left.Ch. 1410 Later, Sect Master Gu Tai assured Su Ming that Seven Moons Sect would help him with everything and informed about incoming war with other princes and their supportive sects and clans to determine the successor of Ancient Zang.Ch. 1413 A month afterwards, Su Ming was sounding his Dao Spirit Voice for all Ancient Zang to hear. All the Sect Elders and Great Sect Elders acted as Dharma Protectors for him.Ch. 1414 Once Su Ming sounded ninth Dao Spirit Voice, Gu Tai was very excited about future of his sect.Ch. 1418 All Great Sect Elders felt respect towards Su Ming.Ch. 1419 Powers Mu Zhen was at the second level of Dao Divinity Realm. His Dao Shadow had the power of those in the later stage of Avacaniya Realm. Reference List Category:Dao Divinity Category:Seven Moons Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Characters